Mundo Muggle · Mundo Real · Mundo sin magos
by Clau Calcetin
Summary: TERMINADO . Historia inspirada en la sociedad actual ¿Qué hará el mundo mágica ante la cruel realidad de las guerras que arrasan con el mundo muggle?
1. Mundo real

**Mundo Muggle... Mundo Real... Mundo sin Magos...  
**
Harry estaba ahí.... sentado con las piernas flexionadas. Escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Las cuales parecían maltratadas, al igual que su ropaje.
La habitación parecía hecha de un material como el acero... pero obviamente solo parecía... porque el lugar era una chatarra.   
Era de cuatro metros cuadrados.   
  
En la pared contra la que estaba la espalda de Harry, había solo un mueble, una estantería, ocupada por libros y jarros con sustancias químicas... La pared que seguía a esta, tenía una puerta... por la que habían entrado hace un rato, una puerta inestable... En la pared frente a Harry, había una maquina parecida a un tubo grande de vidrio, donde, dentro, puede caber una persona... y había una... Hermione Granger estaba ahí. Flotando, verticalmente (como si estuviera parada) en un agua verde transparente. Tenía pequeños tubos conectados a su cuerpo. Estaba sucia, al igual que su atuendo, un poco desgarrado...  
  
...La chica estaba conciente... Pero hace un tiempo que no decía nada, ni mostraba rastros de vida...   
  
En la pared del otro lado de Harry, se apoyaba Ron.  
  
La habitación no tenía ni una ventana... pero sí un ventilador.  
  
- ¿Ron...? - Preguntó Hermione, dejando escapar unas pequeñas burbujas de su boca producida por estar dentro en agua (obviamente mágica... por eso es que podía hablar), y poniendo, lentamente, las palmas de las manos contra el vidrio del tuvo de cristal en el que estaba.
- Hermione... -susurró el mago pecoso. Parándose correctamente y poniendo sus manos, sucias, contra el vidrio, a la misma altura que las de ella – Me... alegro que estés bien...  
  
Ron se sintió furioso por dentro… había sido un inútil... es lo único que podía pensar... y quizás qué más fue... quizás había sido orgulloso como siempre... quizás qué... y en el peor momento... Frunció el entrecejo y apoyó la frente, golpeándose, contra el vidrio...
Hermione apartó una de sus manos y la pasó a la altura en que estaba apoyada la cara del pelirrojo...  
  
- Te extrañé... - le susurró casi llorando la chica...
- Yo también –Dijo Ron... algo confuso, pero seguro de eso.  
  
De repente el techo se derrumbó un poco, se sintió mucho calor en la pieza, el piso temblaba, las paredes se tambaleaban produciendo fuertes ruidos, los libros y jarros cayeron de los estantes, se escuchó mucha bulla proveniente del techo....  
  
- Otra bomba... -Dijo Hermione.
- ¡¡Hay que sacarte de ahí!! – Gritó Ron furioso
- ¡No! – Dijo Harry levantado la mirada – Si la sacamos, morirá...
- ¡¡Pero la bomba destruirá este lugar!! – Dijo Ron desesperado golpeando contra la pared.
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bien...... este fanfic... y mi inspiración... tienen que ver con la vida normal... de ahí el titulo...
(..r..e..v..i..e..w..)


	2. Muggles que contemplaban los desastres

- ¡¡Pero la bomba destruirá este lugar!! – Dijo Ron desesperado golpeando contra la pared.  
  
El tubo en que estaba Hermione se empezó a mover muy fuerte. Harry se paró.  
  
- Tendremos que salir... -Dijo Harry tomando la manilla de la puerta, pero sin atreverse a abrirla.

- ¿Y Hermione?  
  
El tubo, de tanto balancear, cayó contra el piso, rompiéndose el duro y firme cristal. La sustancia salpicó toda la habitación que estaba por derrumbarse. Hermione dio un grito de dolor al chocar contra los pedazos de vidrio cuando cayó contra el suelo.   
  
- ¡Hermione! – Gritaron los dos magos inexpertos (solo son adolescentes...).  
  
Corrieron hacia la chica que tosía.  
  
- ¡Esto está mal! El remedio se dispersó... morirá!! – gritaba Ron nervioso. 

- ¡Vamos con Dumbledore! No podemos permitir que ella...  
  
Ron no esperó y tomó a Hermione en sus brazos con esfuerzo.  
  
- Tengo... -dijo esta sin poder parar de tiritar potentemente – tengo mucho frío...

- Estás empapada... - La miró con ternura Ron y la abrazó, ya que no tenía con qué abrigarla.

- Vamos... - dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.  
  
Salieron a un pasillo... más bien a un túnel bajo tierra... de eso estaban echa las paredes y el techo del pasaje, de barro y tierra. Por lo cual todo era oscuridad. Había otras puertas, también inestables...  
  
Y al fondo, una escalera.  
  
De una de las puertas salió un chico... empapado... seguido por otro al que no se le notaba que haya sufrido ningún accidente. El primero era rubio y de tez blanca.  
  
- Malfoy...? – Dijo casi inaudiblemente, Harry, como para sí.  
  
El otro muchacho que había seguido a Malfoy, era Neville, que, como ya dije, no asimilaba haber tenido accidente alguno.   
  
- ¿qué le pasó a... 'mione? – se le alcanzó a oír a Neville.  
  
La chica, que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Ron, parecía ser que dormía.  
  
- Está muy mal... pensamos llevarla donde Dumbledore –Contestó rápidamente Ron dirigiéndose a las escaleras, y subiendo por ellas seguido por Harry. 

- ¡Weasley, Potter! –Los llamó Draco Malfoy, cuando iban por la mitad... al parecer, las escaleras eran larga, hacia la superficie... 

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Contestó Harry molesto.

- Yo... como creo que Granger está así por... bueno... yo los acompañaré. –Dijo finalmente, y les siguió los pasos hasta la escalera.   
  
Neville nervioso, también iba a seguirlos, pero...  
  
- Neville, quédate aquí... –Le ordenó Ron, y él Harry y Malfoy continuaron.   
  
Al llegar al final, abrieron la puertezuela que se encontraba arriba de ellos. Harry y Malfoy ayudaron a salir a Ron que cargaba a Hermione, y luego salieron ellos.  
  
Era de noche todavía... pero al parecer, estaba apunto de amanecer.   
  
Los grandes, altos y oscuros edificios de toda la gran ciudad en que se encontraban, estaban incendiándose, desmoronándose, destruyéndose, haciendo que nubes gigantes de polvo cubrieran lo poco de calles que quedaba. Los aviones kamikaze's chocaban sin piedad contra los rascacielos. Y aun que estuviera oscuro, se podía ver como las personas de los pisos más altos, se tiraban imitando pájaros, sabiendo que llegó su hora... Muggles que contemplaban los desastres, lloraban, o gritaban, al recibir llamadas de sus esposos o hijos que estaban dentro de los construcciones que se iban a derrumbar, diciéndoles: "te quiero... a ti y a mis hermanos mamá... pero estoy en el piso 88 y no alcanzo a llegar abajo..." o "intentaré salir por las escaleras, amor" y luego "lo siento, no puedo escapar, te amo... adi...".   
  
Una bomba cayó en un barrio a unos metros de ellos. Se escucharon los gritos, la madre decir a sus hijos que corrieran. Vieron a los niños salir volando carbonizados...  
  
- Busquemos a Dumbledore... –Sugirió Harry mientras caminaban entre los gritos...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por los review's... ^_^ A todos...


	3. No recordamos nada'

- Busquemos a Dumbledore... –Sugirió Harry mientras caminaban entre los gritos...

- Sí... – Dijeron Ron y Malfoy.  
  
Caminaron por la oscura calle, tosiendo por el humo y escapando de las piedras y pedazos de carnes que caían... Mirando con miedo aquella realidad...  
  
Llegaron, cuando el sol alumbraba un poco más que antes, en aquel horrible amanecer, a una antigua casa... Lo curioso que tenía, era que no le había pasado nada, estaba intacta mientras que todas las demás casas estaban en ruinas... Tocaron el portón. Les abrió el profesor Snape.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó con una voz sin expresión. La sombra que hacía la puerta le tapaba el rostro. -¿Y qué hace usted con ellos, señor Malfoy?

- Vengo a... – estaba respondiendo Draco Malfoy, pero Snape lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué han sacado a la Señorita Granger de su recuperación? –Dijo apartándose de la sombra, y mostrando una ligera sonrisa al ver a la débil y dormida chica en brazos del pelirrojo- Ah... ya veo... los brujos han madurado, y deciden deshacerse de la sangre sucia...  
  
Ron gruñó, sacó su varita amenazadoramente, pero Malfoy lo tomó del brazo para que no hiciera ningún hechizo.   
  
- Venimos a buscar a Dumbledore. – Dijo molesto Harry –El tubo en que estaba Hermione se rompió, y la medicina se dispersó... ¡Necesitamos entrar! – Explicó con voz apresurada.

- ¡No pueden entrar! – Dijo Snape cerrando el portón...  
  
Ron no lo soportó, y pateó la puerta, rompiéndola.  
  
- ¿¡¡Cómo puede ser tan cruel?!! – Le gritó al fulano- ¿¡¡No ve cómo está?!! –Dijo refiriéndose a Hermione.  
  
Snape volteó rápidamente, pero...  
  
- Severus... ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo una voz familiar, pero algo triste… Era la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Estaba a los pies de unas escaleras, detrás de Snape. Miró entonces al cuerpo que cargaba Ron, iba a preguntar algo... cuando Harry le explicó lo mismo que a Snape.   
  
–Esta bien, dejaré que vean a Dumbledore –Dijo McGonagall al escuchar la razón de que no estuvieran bajo tierra –acompáñenme.  
  
Los chicos pasaron al lado de Snape, subiendo las escaleras detrás de McGonagall, este les echó una mirada de amargura y desaprobación.  
  
Al subir cinco escalones se encontraron frente a una puerta, mientras la escalera seguía pisos y pisos hacia arriba, por lo cual notaron que a la casa le habían hecho un hechizo, ya que por fuera solo se veía con dos pisos.  
  
McGonagall abrió la puerta. Era una pequeña habitación. Las murallas estaban hechas de piedras, grises y frías. Había un escritorio y unas sillas. Detrás de la mesa, estaba Albus Dumbledore, al parecer, esperándolos.  
  
- Albus, Harry y sus amigos, bueno... y Malfoy, vienen porque... –comenzó a decir McGonagall, pero Dumbledore la interrumpió haciendo, conjuntamente, un gesto con la mano.

- Lo sé Minerva... –Dijo y le sonrió ligeramente, y tranquilo. La profesora McGonagall le devolvió una sonrisa... triste... y luego salió de la habitación –Así que niños... –Dijo mirando a Harry, Ron y Malfoy, que seguían parados junto a la puerta –Siéntense, por favor –les pidió ofreciéndoles con la manos, las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

- Profesor Dumbledore... –Comenzó rápidamente Ron, cuando ya se habían sentado.

- Calma, Hermione estará bien... –Le dijo –Lo que quiero que me cuenten, es lo que han vivido... lo que han pasado frente a todo esto... Que...  
  
Los chicos se estaban callados de una forma extraña...  
  
- Nosotros... –comenzó a declarar Harry –no recordamos nada...  
Antes de dejarnos en las bodegas, nos dieron un hechizo de memoria...  
  
La sonrisa de Dumbledore se volvió repentinamente seria.  
  
- Es verdad... –Dijo –Pero necesito que recuerden... –Sacó su varita de debajo de la túnica y la agitó sobre la cabeza del asustado Malfoy... del confuso Ron... de la dormida Hermione... y de Harry...  
  
Sintieron sus ojos cansados… sus parpados pesados... sintieron como si la cabeza se les hubiera hecho pesada también... y se quedaron dormidos... Mientras Dumbledore los miraba...  
  
Harry se sintió caer... y vio borroso...  
  
**************FLASH BACK****************** 

Esa mañana despertó alegre. Regresaba a Hogwarts. Pero no solo estaba alegre por eso, si no que también porque había pasado todas sus vacaciones en casa de los Weasley. Y bueno, también estaba alegre de regresar al colegio. Ya estaba en quinto año... además de que quería ver a Cho (el "pillín").  
  
Miró alrededor...  
  
- ¡Harry! – Escuchó la voz de Ron, llamarlo unos pisos más abajo.  
  
Se levantó, y bajó a desayunar, en pijama, como todas las mañanas anteriores...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias **Hermione-Weasley-SK**, **Anna Voig**, **Princess Leia Skywalker**, **urraka mayor**, **fran2488**, **SargentoWobbuffet**,... ^_^ y **Victoria Guerra** no te preocupes, que ya sabrás todo a su tiempo, y te vuelvo a felicitar por "Una historia de amor" ^_^, **Pali**, jajaja, no seas impaciente, yo creo que casi respondí la mayoría de tus preguntas ahora... ^_^ Pero en todo caso, espera los próximos capítulos... jeje ¡Y gracias por llevar mi historia!, **Maika Yugi**, oye... yo quiero leer tu fic del terrorismo ¿cual es?, **acaramelada**, todo a su tiempo... don't worry... pronto sabrás todo..... **Ginny Potter**, jaja, no te puedo aclarar nada, porque a si no la historia pierde su sabor, oki?

Bueno, gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	4. Ya comienza

**************FLASH BACK****************** 

Esa mañana despertó alegre. Regresaba a Hogwarts. Pero no solo estaba alegre por eso, si no que también porque había pasado todas sus vacaciones en casa de los Weasley. Y bueno, también estaba alegre de regresar al colegio. Ya estaba en quinto año... además de que quería ver a Cho (el "pillín").  
  
Miró alrededor...  
  
- ¡Harry! – Escuchó la voz de Ron, llamarlo unos pisos más abajo.  
  
Se levantó, y bajó a desayunar, en pijama, como todas las mañanas anteriores.

Al llegar abajo los hermanos Weasley ya sentados a la mesa, le saludaron. La Sra. Weasley preparaba más cosas para desayunar, y el Sr. Weasley, sentado también, leía un periódico, que por el nombre, Harry pudo notar que era Muggle... aun que parecía ser algo anticuado...  
  
- M... –Dijo el señor Weasley –Pobres Muggles... –Comentó sin parar de leer, mientras que Harry se sentaba junto a Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? –Preguntó Percy echándole algo extraño a su tostada.

- Aquí dice que es posible que comience una Guerra mundial –Explicó el Sr. Weasley levantando la mirada- ¿Cuántas han habido ya, en el mundo Muggle, Harry?

- 2  
  
La familia Weasley lo miró asombrado.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry.

- ¡¿Dos?! –Repitió la Sra. Weasley -¡Que sorprendente! –Dijo mientras les ponía huevos fritos a casa pelirrojo.

- Según lo que yo sé –Dijo el Sr. Weasley mirando a Harry –En las guerras usan un montón de... cosas para destruir y así ganar… como bombas... y hay bombas que pueden destruir países enteros- Agregó.

La familia completa estaba asombrada escuchando al Sr. Weasley.

- ¿Cómo podemos seguir vivos, si los Muggles han hecho ya 2 guerras con esas bombas? –Preguntó Percy terminando de comer su tostada y tomando la taza.

- ¡Eso es lo que me sorprende!-Dijo la Sra. Weasley sentándose -¡Y es increíble que nuestro mundo no esté tan al tanto de estas cosas como debería estarlo...! ¿Qué sucedería si de repente si esas bombas van destruyendo comunidades de brujos?

- Ya lo han hecho, Molly –Dijo el Sr. Weasley –Pero para nuestra suerte, los adivinos predicen estas cosas, para que los magos deshabiliten los lugares donde caerán las bombas y así no suceda nada lamentable. Pero el Ministerio les pide que mantenga en silencio aquellas cosas, para no asustar a nadie –Terminó mirando al resto de su familia que estaban atemorizados.

- ¡¡Eso significa que en cualquier momento podemos morir!! –Gritaron los gemelos.

- Pero no se preocupen –Le dijo la Sra. Weasley tomando un pan- si llegara a caer alguna de las tonterías muggles, los adivinos nos avisarán, como dijo su padre... y no asusten a Ginny.

- ¡Estoy bien, mamá! –Contestó ella de mala gana -¿Por qué me trata así...? –Dijo más para sí.  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron, no era una bonita conversación.  
  
Pig, en ese momento, llegaba de un largo viaje. Se acercó a la ventana desde afuera, volando con una carta algo arrugada. Parecía asustado.

-Debe ser una carta de Hermione... -Dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
Pig puso la carta sobre Ron, y se escondió bajo la mesa.  
  
  
- ¿Qué le pasará? –preguntó Fred, mirnado a Pig bajo el mantel.  
  
Ron abrió la carta y se puso a leerla con Harry. Estaba escrita a la rápida, y sin interés por el orden:  
--------------------------------------------------

Chicos, acaba de haber un atentado serca  
De mi casa  
Un avión tiró una bomba..

No creo que vaya este año al colegio,  
mis papas están muy asustados con todo esto,  
Y en las noticias avisan q ya comienza la 3 guerra mundial….  
espero verlos pronto  
Hermione

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ron se miraron. Ya lo veía... NDA: yo les aconsejaría que pusieran una canción, pa' cachar... Hermione desayunando con su familia, y ven una bomba... en la casa de los conocidos y buena onda, de los vecinos... el grito de los vecinos interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de todo el barrio... Los padres de Hermione preocupados, la madre llorando, Hermione corriendo a su pieza y escribiendo sin poder detener la pena... que duro... que triste... Se les dio vuelta el estómago al pelirrojo y al ojos-verdes... Lo que estaba pasando... no podía ser posible...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, hijo? –Le preguntó el Sr. Weasley a Ron.

- Hermione... Es que... -Respondió este casi sin voz...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He renacido de mis cenizas... 

Igual este capitulo, no está tan emocionante... jejeje, pero si no parto por el principio... no se entenderá nada, cierto? Además, ya tengo planes para los próximos capítulos... =) 

En fin, gracias por los review!!! Gracias Ron's Lover, y Kary. Espero que los demás, sigan el fic aún...

¡¡¡Siento haberme demorado tanto!!! 

Bueno, pasen una feliz navidad


	5. Cartas y Pergamino

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo? –Le preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

- Hermione... Es que...  
  
El reloj de la cocina comenzó a sonar...  
  
- Oh! –Dijo la Sra. Weasley, mirando el reloj –Nos hemos atrasado! Ya deberíamos estar listos para partir a la estación!  
¡Rápido! –Dijo mirando a sus hijos -¡Prepárense rápido o si no los va a dejar el tren!  
  
La familia se comenzó a parar de su asiento.  
  
- ¡¡No, esperen!! –Dijeron Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ginny, mientras algunos salían por al puerta, hacia el living (sala de estar)

- Es que... la guerra... –Tartamudeaba Ron.

- ¿El pobre Ronnie tiene miedo? –Le preguntó Fred.  
  
Ya salían... el impacto de la noticia no los dejaba hablar... tenían que hacer algo!!  
Ron leyó la carta en voz alta...  
  
- ...espero verlos pronto, Hermione –Terminó.  
  
Los receptores se quedaron quietos.  
  
- Ay, santa calabaza... –Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- ¡¡Tenemos que ayudarla!! –Les dijo Ron.

- ¿Pero cómo? –Preguntó Percy.

- Tienen que estar en la estación en una hora, o perderán el tren... y no sé cómo llegaran a ayudar a su amiga... –Dijo la Sra.Weasley.

- Aun no he adaptado el auto nuevo –Comentó el Sr. Weasley -Es un auto corriente, Muggle, no podemos volar ni hacerlo invisible...  
  
¡¡No tenían coche, estaban contra el tiempo, y no sabían si su amiga estaría bien o mal!!  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dijo Ron mirando a Harry... con una cara que transferiría su preocupación a cualquiera.  
  
Una lechuza gris... muy bonita... se acercaba a la casa...  
  
- ¿De quién será esa lechuza? –Preguntó George.  
  
La lechuza dejó caer una carta en las manos de la Sra. Weasley, y se fue por donde vino.  
  
- Es del colegio...  
  
Otra lechuza, esta vez bastante mal cuidada, llegó por la misma ventana en que entraron las dos lechuzas anteriores, y dejó un pergamino en manos del Sr. Weasley, y luego, también se fue...  
  
- Es del ministerio... –Dijo el Sr. Weasley estirando el papel.

- Dice que atentaron contra la estación –Dijo la Sra. Weasley leyendo la carta del colegio.

- No saben qué hacer con todo esto de la guerra... –Decía el Sr. Weasley leyendo la carta del Ministerio.

- ...Una bomba hizo explotar algunos trenes... –Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- ...No quieren que afecte al mundo brujo- dijo el Sr. Weasley.  
  


Los pelirrojos y Harry estaban atentos a las palabras de ambos adultos... oían y miraban para allá... oían y miraban para acá...  
  


- ...Tienen miedo que afecte a los magos y brujas... –Dijo la Sra. Weasley leyendo rápidamente.

- ...No saben qué hacer con algunas comunidades brujas que están alteradas... –Continuaba leyendo el Sr. Weasley.

- ...Dicen que prefieren esperar un poco... –Dijo la Sra. Weasley, metida en la carta.

- ¡Hay brujos que se han revelando contra los muggles por esta horrible situación! –Dijo Asombrado el Sr. Weasley.

- ...Para no poner a los alumnos en riesgo,... –Decía la Sra. Weasley leyendo fijamente.

- ...Y les han echado hechizos a las casas... –Dijo el Sr. Weasley, desaprobando totalmente.

- ...sería muy peligroso... –Comentó la Sra. Weasley, sin parar de leer.

- ...por venganza por afectar nuestro mundo con sus tonterías de guerra... –Leía el Sr. Weasley.

- ... así que la fecha de entrada al colegio se atrasará un poco... –Finalizaba la Sra. Weasley.

- ...Los muggles están alterados... –Dijo el Sr. Weasley con toda comprensión.

- ... ¡esto me parece terrible!...-Dijo la Sra. Weasley, ya terminando la lectura de la carta escolar.

- ...Me están llamando para que vaya urgente... –Terminó el Sr. Weasley.

- ...Por suerte, así no pondremos a nuestros hijos en peligro... –Afirmó la Sra. Weasley, doblando su carta.

- Bueno, lo tendré que hacer, ya que por lo visto es necesario...- Dijo el Sr. Weasley, poniendo el pergamino en la mesa.

- ... ¿no, amor? –Le preguntó la señora Weasley a su marido.

- ... ¿No, amor? –Le preguntó el Sr. Weasley a su esposa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!!! –preguntaron desesperados los chicos.

(^_^U espero no haberlos mareado mucho... ¡¡Porque yo sí los estoy!!)  
  
- Que – Comenzó a explicar la Sra. Weasley - el colegio nos manda a decir que atrasaran la fecha de entrada, ya que los podríamos poner en peligro, a todos los estudiantes en general. Pusieron bombas en los trenes, no en el expreso de Hogwarts... pero aun así las estaciones son peligrosas... y no saben donde van a caer las bombas... Con todo este riesgo, mandan a decir que mejor los alumnos se queden en sus casas...

- Lo que sucede –Comenzó a explicar el Sr. Weasley –Es que algunos magos y brujas se han revelado contra los muggles, ya que por culpa de esta guerra algunas comunidades han sido afectadas... y han hechizado casas muggles... estos están aterrorizados, por lo que el Ministerio me necesita...

___________________________________________________________________

Aquí los dejaré tomar un respiro.....................................   
Inhalen............................................................................................  
Exhalen.............................................................................................

___________________________________________________________________ 

- ¡¡Entonces podremos ir a ayudar a Hermione!! –Dijo Ron.

- Tu padre necesitará el auto –Dijo su madre.  
  
Ron gritó e iba a salir de la cocina.  
  
- ¿qué pasa, Ron? –preguntó Harry.

- ¡Nos estamos demorando mucho en hacer algo!  
  
La misma lechuza gris y bonita entró de nuevo por la ventana dejando dos cartas más... Ambas con la insignia del colegio Hogwarts.   
La Sra. Weasley tomó una de las cartas y miró dentro.  
  
- Oh no, no de nuevo... –Suplicaron Fred y George.

- Son polvos flu... –Dijo.  
  
Ron tomó la otra...:  
  
- Estimada familia Weasley, esta carta, continuación de la anterior, es para informarles... blablablablablabla... –Decía Ron saltándose un montón de líneas...

- ¡Así se hace, hermano! –Lo felicitaban los gemelos.

- Blabla... –Seguía Ron -... mmm... Por lo tanto queremos reunir a todos los alumnos en una fortaleza...blablabla... los reuniríamos en el colegio, pero el viaje de ida es extremadamente peligroso y... si... blabla... usando los polvos flu... aquí le dejamos una gran cantidad por si le hace falta... llegarán a una chimenea... de... en una casa que hemos hechizado... blablabla... cerca de la fortaleza bajo tierra, para los alumnos... blablabla... atentamente, Dumbledore.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ ¡gracias por los review! ¡No saben cuanto me emocioné cuando los leí!  
Muchas gracias **JeRu**, **akane wakashimatzu**, ** Maika Yugi**, **Ron's Lover**, que rico que me sigan el fic ^_^ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A pesar de que me demoré tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (llanto desconsolado) ^_^ Pero este capitulo salió más rápido, cierto que sí? CIERTO???????????? ~

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ 2·0·0·3!!!!!!!!

[Gritos de personas celebrando, se ven globos sobre las cabezas, se escucha el ruido de los fuegos salir hacia el cielo, la onomatopeya de estos reventando en mil colores, y la onomatopeya de las trompetas, los silbidos y las copas chocando unas con otras ^^] 


	6. la Casa Hechizada

- Blabla... –Leía Ron la segunda o tercera carta escolar -... mmm... Por lo tanto queremos reunir a todos los alumnos en una fortaleza...blablabla... los reuniríamos en el colegio, pero el viaje de ida es extremadamente peligroso y... si... blabla... usando los polvos flu... aquí le dejamos una gran cantidad por si le hace falta... llegarán a una chimenea... de... en una casa que hemos hechizado... blablabla... cerca de la fortaleza bajo tierra, para los alumnos... blablabla... atentamente, Dumbledore.

- Vaya... –Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Muy ingenioso... –Dijo el Señor Weasley –Bien creo que entonces no hay problema alguno... –luego suspiró –Eso es excelente.  
Me iré a vestir, para salir pronto al Ministerio –Terminó, saliendo de la cocina.

- Ustedes, también niños, rápido –Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Rápidamente, todos fueron a las habitaciones.  
Para Harry esto era, de una forma... aterrador, y de otra... algo extraordinario, ver... como hacían los brujos para soportar situaciones causadas por Muggles... algo en que los brujos no tenían la culpa... y a veces, la mayoría de los muggles tampoco... 

En poco tiempo todos estaban en la sala de estar, vestidos y preparados. Salieron al patio a despedir al papá de Ron, que ya estaba dentro del auto. La brisa era rica, el cielo estaba despejado y azul... allá, a lo lejos se veía la ciudad muggle, sin nada que le perturbara... aquella tranquilidad, sabiendo lo que pasaría, asustaba.

- Adiós papá –le dijo Percy, al encender, el señor Weasley, el coche.

- No se preocupen... estaré bien... –Dijo el Sr. Weasley al ver la cara de Ginny y de su esposa.

- Y papá –Comenzó a aconsejarle Fred –si te llega un bomba, sólo...

- ¡Hijo! –Le alegó la madre, luego miró al esposo con una sonrisa –Suerte, amor.

El auto partió... se alejó y alejó...  
Los pelirrojos y Harry dieron vuelta y se dirigieron dentro de la casa a la sala de estar y pararon frente a la chimenea.  
De repente, a Harry le llegó a la cabeza una imagen de los Dursley... no sabía qué pensar... morirían? Se lo merecían... ¿o tal vez no? ¿Quién merece morir por culpa de otras personas más poderosas, que hacen lo que quieren con lo que pueden? ¿Sin importarle las demás personas?... matando hasta que solo UNA persona se rinda... pelea de UNO a UNO, sin muerte entre ellos, pero matando a todos... a cualquiera... a quien sea... al que viva en China o en Colombia, lo matan... sin importarles nada... para afectar a UN oponente...

- De acuerdo, niños –le sacó de sus pensamientos la Señora Weasley –Vayan... –Dijo indicando que entraran a la chimenea con un gesto de su cabeza.

- ¿Y tú mamá? –Le preguntó Ginny.

- Yo estaré bien, amor... Alguien debe cuidar la casa ^^ -le contestó algo sonriente.

- No –Interrumpió Percy –Yo me quedaré contigo mamá...

Hubo un silencio y un par de sonrisas por un momento.

- Bien –Llamó la atención Ron –aquí dice que debemos ir a... –Dijo Ron leyendo la carta escolar – m... blabla... al tomar los polvos flu, diga: "hacia la casa hechizada". 

Fred rió.

- El nombre que le ponen...

- Shh! –Le dijo Percy –esto es serio.

- Harry, amor ¿Tú primero? –Le ofreció la Sra. Weasley acercándole el sobre con los polvos flu.

Harry los miró, y luego vio a la familia de pelirrojos, deteniendo sus ojos en la más joven e inocente.

- Mejor que sea Ginny... –Dijo. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sacó un poco de polvos y se puso dentro de la chimenea.

- "hacia la casa hechizada" –Le dijo Ron.

- Hacia la casa hechizada –Repitió Ginny firme, tirando los polvos.

Un fuego se elevó y luego la chica desapareció.

- Adelante Harry –Dijo George.

Harry hizo lo mismo, tomó los polvos, y esta vez dijo las palabras firmes y fuertes...

De nuevo se sintió mareado con tantas vueltas y tan... aprisionado... eran demasiadas vueltas las que daba... demasiada... iba a vomitar y casi no había comido nada...

Llegó... Que bien... adiós nauseas...

Miró al frente...

Estaba en una casa bastante vieja y amplia, de techo alto. Repleto de jóvenes... de seguro ahí debería estar casi todo el colegio... todos hablando... todos moviéndose en aquella sala... Salió de la chimenea, que era muy grande también, debían estar en el primer piso, pensó Harry, mirando la puerta de entrada, y la escalera al fondo, al mismo lado de donde estaba la chimenea...... 

Detrás de él, llegó un pelirrojo, luego otro y así... pero Harry no volteó: Miró el lugar... notó que no había muebles... los alumnos estaban hablando y murmurando cosas: "Estos muggles..." – "¿Una guerra?" – "Se matan ellos solos, jajaja", oyó decir esto último a Malfoy, por ahí cerca...

Miró una ventana... veía la calle... estaba tranquilo... ¿Por qué tanta alharaca? Frente a la calle, una casa... una mujer y unos niños con maleta... los niños muy pequeñitos... saliendo preocupados de la casa... pero la calle estaba tranquila... Harry no entendía porqué tanto susto...

No había un solo ruido en la calle... y la brisa soplaba un poco...

Y sin verlo venir, un avión pasó sobre el barrio y dejó caer algo... La casa explotó en mil pedazos, las maletas salieron volando... al igual que la cabeza de uno de los niños... El Grito que lanzó la madre en el momento, fue aterrador... A Harry y a otros alumnos que veían por la ventana, se les apretó el corazón... Giró a ver a Ron, pero este no estaba, corría entre las personas empujándolas.

-¡Hermione! –Gritaba Ron, ¿Por qué rayos había tanta gente? – ¿¡Hermione!?

Nadie se movía... ¿Qué les pasa?... no lo dejaban pasar.

- Puta, muévanse imbéciles... 

- ¿Ese vocabulario señor Weasley?

Ron miró, la profesora McGonagall.

- Lo siento, busco a Hermione.

- Allí está –Le dijo con tono frío la Profesora, indicando las escaleras. 

Ron se acercó, allí estaba sentada en el primer escalón, mirando al frente.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Muy largo? ¿Muy lento? Espero que les haya gustado  
Ya pronto todos los alumnos ahí presentes deberán salir de aquella casa para ir a la guarida bajo tierra... solo hay que esperar...

¡Ojalá que lo hayan pasado muy bien en la noche de año nuevo ustedes también, **Maika Yugi** y **Padme**, y todos los demás ^^! ¡Gracias a todos!

Greengage


	7. Hermione

Ron se acercó a Hermione, allí estaba sentada en el primer escalón, mirando al frente...

- ¡Hermione! –Le llamó Ron -¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntaba hincándose frente a ella- ¿Cómo están tus papás? ¿Qué pasó? Nos llegó tu carta... ¿estás bien?- Sin pensarlo la abrazó –Que bueno que estás bien...

Pero ella no contestó. Ron la soltó lentamente, estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó teniéndola de los hombros...

- Mis papás... –Explicó Hermione –Cuando estaba en la chimenea, e iba a tirar los polvos... ellos me decían que estuviera bien... que tuviera cuidado... –a medida que contaba más se ponía a llorar...

- ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó Ron, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Cuando ya estaba desapareciendo... vi explotar el living (la sala)... y pude oír gritar a mis papás –Y así sin más ella abrazó a Ron, llorando.

Ron no se lo podía creer... estaba contento por que ella estaba bien... y se sentía impotente... ¿Qué a uno le pasen estas cosas? ¿Qué a una amiga le pasen estas cosas?... Que llegue tu compañera y te diga: "mis papás murieron por la explosión de una bomba"... ¿Por qué...? ¿¡¡Por qué, mierda, por qué?!! 

...Le devolvió el abrazo.

- Tran- Tran... tranquila... tus papás estarán bien, aun no estás segura de nada, está bien? –le contestó, comenzando torpemente y terminando con voz firme, intentando darle la seguridad, y con un tono de esperanza.

Nunca había hablado así y ambos lo notaron.

Harry sonrió al ver la escena, y luego de un momento se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Todo bien, Hermione? –le preguntó.

- Sí... –Contestó está separándose de Ron y restregándose los ojos con los puños –Supongo que sí –agregó luego de un corto suspiro.

- Uy, la muggle no soporta ver como se mueren los suyos? –Preguntó Malfoy acercándose con Goyle y Crabbe – En mi opinión yo creo que se lo merecen –Dijo y luego lanzando una risotada.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión Malfoy –Dijo Harry marcando el tono que usaba, que era un tono "razonable" (irónico), lo cual hizo reír a Hermione y Ron.

- Qué gracioso, Potter –Luego volteó a Hermione –Cuidado... no vaya a ser que les llegue un bomba justo a donde están tus padres y te quedes huérfana, Granger –Dijo modulando a propósito, fuerte y claro, las últimas palabras –sola, con tus padres muertos en frente tuyo, toda una...

Hermione intentaba no llorar, ahí sentada con Malfoy muy cerca de ella repitiendo esas palabras, pero al final salió corriendo... Ron la miró y la iba a seguir, pero luego volteó al chico rubio... se le quedó mirando... este le sonrió e iba irse, pero Ron se le tiró encima...

- ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil!? –Dijo golpeándolo.

Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a pegarle a Ron, pero Harry sacó su varita y les apuntó...

- ¡No se metan! –Les dijo - Dejen a su protegido un rato... 

Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron a parados... balanceándose de repente, con la brisa (jajaja) mientras miraban el casi asesinato.

Aparentemente Ron iba ganando (aparentemente?). Malfoy no podía sacar los brazos debajo de su cuerpo, había caído al suelo sobre ellos (torciéndosele uno)... Y Ron le sujetaba del cuello y le pegaba con la otra mano en la boca, el ojo, la nariz, donde fuera, quizás ni siquiera miraba adonde iban los golpes, solo miraba que quería darle en la cara...

- ¡En la boca! – Dijo gritando de furia -¡Te voy a cagar la boca para que no vuelvas a decir tus mierdas, imbécil! – Le gritaba, no se sabía si estaba enfadado por lo que le dijo a Hermione, por venganza a todo lo que había dicho desde hace años, o por que no se tomara la guerra en serio... y creyera que aquel asesinato de muggles, era como si sólo pasara el camión de basura a recoger su carga... O tal vez se desquitaba por todo... 

Malfoy logró sacar los brazos, empujó a Ron al piso de espaldas y le apuntó con la varita... Sangraba de la boca, de la frente, el ojo se le estaba hinchando y tenía marcas en el cuello(sin contar que el otro brazo el derecho, no con el que sostenía la varita estaba torcido, ahí, como colgándole del hombro)

- Cru... –Comenzó a maldecir Draco Malfoy...

- ¡Señor Malfoy! –Gritó desesperada la profesora McGonagall poniéndose (de pie) delante de Ron.

Malfoy, que estaba en el suelo, siguió las piernas de quien estaba en frente hasta ver la cara de la profesora.

- Ay, calabaza mía –Dijo mirando el rostro del chico, luego lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó escaleras arriba –No te voy a castigar porque no es el momento –Decía subiendo las escaleras arrastrando a Malfoy –, ahora debes ir a la enfermería, pero haré que te descuenten muchos puntos...

- Pero si fue Weasley, por qué no lo castiga a él? oiga!!! –Decía Malfoy. 

Ron y Harry rieron divertidos y con ganas, Goyle y Crabbe seguían ahí parados, luego, lentamente se fueron...

- Eso estuvo muy mal, Ron –Dijo Hermione llegando, notoriamente había llorado... y también visto la pelea...

- ¿Pero qué...? –Dijo Ron volteando a ella con tono decepcionante -¡Te estaba defendiendo!

- ¡O desquitándote por todas las que nos ha hecho! –Razonó Hermione, que también lo había notado. Ron lanzó un gruñido.

- Está bien –Dijo – A la próxima, que llores y salgas más lastimada, me da igual –Terminó dándole la espalda.

- ¡Bien! –Dijo ella –nadie te pidió tu protección, ¿sabes? –Dijo también volteándose, Ron gruñó de nuevo e hizo unas muecas.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Yaaaaaa, uf!

=( ¡¡Perdón por el vocabulario!! _muy, muy apenada_ (en todo esto es PG, jeje ^^, pero igual, sorry, oki? OKI??? _con cara muuuuy rogante_)

En fin, este capi va dedicado a todos los que esperaron!!!!!! _con cara de pena_** MUCHAS GRACIAS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Por las calles

Las horas pasaban y seguían llegando personas... la chimenea era como las casas de las hormigas, y nunca paraban estas de salir de ahí... era asombroso cómo cabían todos en el primer piso... Aun que también algo incómodo, estaban apretados, no se podían mover mucho... y se hacían mezclas de olores... (de toda clase, ya saben, tufos, sudor, etc)

Los profesores habían cerrado las ventanas... la visión no era muy bonita... y tampoco querían que se viera para dentro tanta multitud.

Harry sintió hambre... mucha hambre... ya debería ser hora de almorzar... casi no comió nada en el desayuno, y no comería nada ahora.

Ron y Hermione sólo se lanzaban miradas enojadas, con muecas, humillantes...

Siguió pasando el tiempo, cada vez más incómoda la situación... cada vez más niños, más hambre, más encierro...

- Bien, niños –Dijo fuerte y sobresaliente la voz de Dumbledore, haciendo callar el bullicio que había, desde la escalera, de pronto –Este no es un lugar para lo alumnos –Dijo mirándolos – creo que es obvio –añadió divertido – y si vienen a saquear, será muy peligroso para ustedes... es mejor en muchos sentidos, que los vayamos a proteger en la guarida bajo tierra. 

Dos profesores abrieron la puerta de entrada, y una brisa fresca y reconfortable entró.

- Vamos –Dijo Dumbledore–Salgan ordenados y lentamente...

Tampoco había muchas ganas de salir apurados... salieron sin ánimos... todos... todos los alumnos, un montón de niños a la calle.

Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban delante de todos, y los demás profesores, entre medio de los alumnos...

Dumbledore y McGonagall dieron la espalda a su multitud y comenzaron a caminar, guiando... por la calle grande y amplia, con casas grandes, unas modernas otras antiguas, una que otras destruidas, siendo quemados por incendios... pero no tantas... 

El día, parecía alegre, sol y cielo despejado, algo de viento... sin contar los incendios y unos que otros gritos... el aire de miedo e inseguridad que había... 

No iban muy rápido... eran miles de niños, como una mancha gigante en un mantel.

Todo el colegio caminando por la calle... ¿No sería extraño? ¿Llamativo? ¿Peligroso, lamentable? 

Dumbledore y los demás profesores pararon, al igual que el resto de los alumnos.

Algo murmuró el profesor de barba blanca, girándose hacia ellos... moviendo su varita... y al ver Harry a los demás... todos estaban tomando un tono azulado, alumnos y profesores.

- ¡Este hechizo los harás desaparecer a los ojos de los muggles, pero se verán entre ustedes! –Explicó Dumbledore -¡No seremos vistos, y no correremos peligro!

Siguieron su camino... Todos los alumnos, ahora más seguros... caminando... mirando los desastres que al principio eran pocos, a los muggles desesperados, muggles policías de aquí para allá, al igual que bomberos... Los aviones en el cielo se empezaban a hacer abundantes...

Doblaron una equina... y siguieron derecho... Los edificios eran antiguos, por donde pasaban, no parecía haber rasgo de ataque alguno, pero sí se sentía miedo... eso sí...

El solo oír un avión pasar por encima de ellos, les causaba tiritones.

Iban hablando, opinando, algunos ni ahí, otros con periódicos muggles contando las últimas noticias...

La tarde estaba pasando y ellos seguían caminando, bajo el sol, luminoso, alegre, y sin calor... harto viento... no muchas nubes, pero ahora bastantes aviones.

-¿No se supone que la "guarida" estaba cerca? –preguntó Ron haciendo gestos, y cansado.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían caminado y caminado?

- Tal vez lo dijeron así para no preocupar a los padres –Dedujo Hermione –todo es por nuestra seguridad, Ron –Terminó sin mucha buena gana.

- Sí... sí... –Contestó el como si nada.

Harry se estaba cansando, más que físicamente, se estaba cansando de que todo el camino esos dos siguieran hablando así de cortante...

De repente... se escuchó un ruido detrás, un poco más atrás por donde habían pasado recién, gritos de Muggles... De seguro todos los alumnos voltearon...: Un edificio, de unos 7 pisos, cerca de ellos, había sido atacado por unos aviones... 

El cielo... era sorprendente... el cielo estaba lleno de aviones, y lo tapaban como si fueran nubes en un día completamente nublado... volaban hacia todos lados... aviones de colores oscuros... eran demasiados... demasiado espectacular para describir...

El edificio ardió en llamas, (y con el viento que había...) y unas personas de los últimos pisos al estar en estado de nerviosismo, al ver la calle de afuera acercarse, por la ventana, al ver a los aviones, no pudieron hacer más que escapar... se tiraban al vacío... 

Harry pudo ver a uno que cayó sobre un poste, chocó y cayó al suelo... muerto. Otro reventó en sangre (por decirlo así) al chocar con la ventana de un auto... Incluso se tiro una mujer con su hijo... Harry recordó el Titanic, claro que ese fue un accidente... esto... era ocasionado por los hombres...

El edificio cayó rápido... mientras las llamas seguían hacia las otras casas, levantando una espesa y enorme nube de humo gris...

- ¡Muévanse, niños! –Gritó la profesora McGonagall a los alumnos continuando el camino a rápida velocidad... 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Los alcanzará la nube de humo... el derrumbe.... los pedazos de construcción...?  
Gracias **cata-chan**, **Maika Yugi** y **Ron's Lover**, de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS! Este capítulo va para ustedes... y los que siguen (Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic)


	9. El humo gris y hombres con armas muggles

- ¡Muévanse, niños! –Gritó la profesora McGonagall a los alumnos continuando el camino a rápida velocidad...

La nube de humo los estaba alcanzando... 

Los aviones en el cielo cada vez eran más... cada vez volaban más cerca... 

Los gritos, el cansancio, el calor insoportable del aire...

Todo mareaba...

Corrieron, para escapar del humo. 

Harry miró atrás... eran metros de altura de puro humo... miró a todos lados, se veía gris en todas partes! Lo había alcanzado... estaba adentro de la nube...  
Sintió un montón de personas chocar contra él y seguir adelante, corrió, entonces, al igual que ellas, entre las cenizas, los gritos, los llantos, los ruidos... De repente volteó a ver atrás, entre todo lo gris que lo rodeaba, se veían rojas, altas, y poderosas llamas...  
Se sentía sofocado, no podía respirar... no podía respirar... escuchaba gritos, bocinas de autos y a los aviones pasar, pero no veía nada... ya no podía respirar más... tropezó... fue pisoteado por quizás cuántas personas, y cuántas personas más estarían ahora cómo él... se levantó... iba a morir...   
Blanco... al frente se veía blanco... corrió al frente, corrió. Aire... sintió aire... vió las calles, las ruinas de las casas cercanas, la gente al frente... sintió aire, frescura, aire... Salió, al fin... escapó de la espesura gris...  
Podía ver claramente, respirar y correr sin problema.

La mitad de los alumnos seguían corriendo calle arriba, y la otra mitad esperaba a los demás...

Todos los alcanzados por el humo, que eran muchos, estaban cubiertos con cenizas, todos totalmente blancos. O azul... al parecer todo lo que llevaran encima o puesto se volvía invisible.

Harry miró su ropa, maltratada por la pisadas, rota casi, y desgastada, por las caídas... lleno de cenizas, también...

Corrió un poco más calle arriba, para contemplar el espectáculo.  
Ya no había edificio de 7 pisos.  
El humo se apoderaba de todo a su paso.  
Se escuchaban llantos y gritos.  
Y en el cielo, un montón de aviones... unos peleando contra otros... y otros cayendo ardiendo en fuego en casas... que se quemaban... en empresas... que explotaban...  
Era horrible... se estaba volviendo todo horrible.

Miró alrededor..., Ron y Hermione... ¿dónde estaban?  
Miró atrás... los alumnos que estaban más adelante corriendo, habían parado y miraban la nube de humo.  
Él también miró...

El profesor Snape salió corriendo del espeso humo con Parvati en sus brazos. Lavender se acercó corriendo a ellos.

Miró a su amiga...

- Lo siento... –Dijo la profesora McGonagall que venía junto a Snape –No vivirá mucho...

Lavender explotó en llanto.

- ¡No es hora de llorar, niña! –le dijo Snape, mientras seguían corriendo todos, escapando del humo.

Siguió mirando, buscando a sus amigos... mucho humo, muchas gente corriendo, muchos gritos, mareaba... no los veía.  
De repente... en la espesa neblina ploma... algo explota. Un fuerte viento, calor, y más humos se vio...  
Más gritos, más llantos, más muertes...  
Un avión que pasó por encima, había tirado otra bomba.

Harry se desesperó... No sabía donde estaban sus amigos.

Ahí, a lo lejos... saliendo bajo la nube cada vez más gris y poderosa, corriendo rápidamente, venía Ron, con Hermione de la mano, para apurarla, al parecer ambos habían caído también... sus ropas estaban muy destrozadas y maltratadas... Y además... parecía como si hubiera recibido daños de la bomba...   
Ron estaba algo chamuscado y más débil de lo normal, al igual que Hermione. Y sus manos unidas... sangraban.

Esperó que llegaran hasta él.

Al acercarse a Harry, Hermione cayó de rodillas y manos al piso, tosiendo... también estaba algo chamuscada en la espalda... y con unos que otros rasguños en la piel y la ropa. Ron puso una rodilla en el piso, y su mano en la otra, que la tenía flexionada, parecía que le faltara aire... oxígeno... También tenía muchos rasguños y un punto en la espalda le sangraba un poco.

- Vamos, vamos! – Apresuró Harry –Apurémonos en llegar a esa guarida y salgamos de aquí de una vez...

- No... – Dijo en un dejo de aire Hermione - No puedo... no puedo seguir... Estoy muy cansada –Se quejó sin cambiar de posición.

- Vamos... –Dijo Ron levantándose... y cerrando fuerte los ojos, para volverlos a abrir sin mareos –Vamos –Dijo levantando a Hermione, por el brazo, y tomándola de la mano para hacerla correr de nuevo.

Corrieron ya siguiendo a los pocos alumnos que quedaban por ahí... pero al llegar a un cruce, todos doblaron por distintos lados.

- No... –Dijo Ron suavemente - ¿Por donde vamos?

- Ay... yo no puedo seguir –Dijo Hermione poniendo su frente en la espalada de Ron... ambos sin soltarse de la mano.

- Hay que escoger una dirección... – Dijo Harry mirando recuperando el aire – mierda!

"Vamos niños!" Se escuchó lejanamente una voz.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron...

- ¡Por ahí! –Dijo Harry corriendo por una calle... sus amigos le siguieron... 

Pero pronto llegaron a otro cruce.

- ¡Maldicióóóóóóóóón! –Dijo Harry.

Desde otra calle venía Malfoy caminando, algo chascón y un poco chamuscado, y a lo lejos, le seguía corriendo torpemente, Neville, que al parecer no tenía ningún daño.

- ¿Qué pasó Malfoy? –Preguntó Ron con tono, algo alegre, al verlo sin sus grandes guardaespaldas, y perdido... aun que igual se veía tranquilo.

- Nada que te importe –Contestó el otro... al parecer, estaba algo molesto.

- Chicos... –Se escuchó decir a Neville que por fin los alcanzó.

- ¿Qué sucedió Neville? –Le preguntó Hermione entre su dolor y cansancio.

Ron, aun tenía a la chica fuertemente tomada de la mano.

- Todos los alumnos se... –Explicó Neville...tomó algo de aire – se dispersaron a cualquier lugar... y detrás de nosotros venían unos hombre con armas _muggles_.

- Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa –Dijo Harry mirando los dos caminos que tenían como opción a seguir.

Se escuchó un disparo desde donde había venido Neville y Malfoy.

Harry miró hacia su derecha, si tomaran ese camino... se estarían como "devolviendo" de donde venían... solo les quedaba seguir derecho.

- Vamos! –Dijo de nuevo corriendo al frente, seguido por Ron, que "llevaba" a Hermione, Neville, que corría torpemente, y Malfoy que los siguió caminando.

Llegaron a una calle amplia... entre una casa muy antigua, un gran edificio y una especie de empresa... la calle tenía varios callejones grandes. Parecía un lugar abandonado... pero no lo era, ya que por las ventanas se veían muebles, ropa colgaba de los tendederos en las ventanas... Y se escuchaban gritos dentro de los lugares.

El día ya comenzaba a llegar a su hora de atardecer…

- Waw... –Dijo irónicamente Malfoy –que gran guía eres, Potter.

- A ti nadie te ordenó seguirnos, Malfoy –se defendió Harry.

En uno de los callejones... el más alejado... se veía un avión pequeño que acababa de aterrizar.

- Vamos –Se escuchó una voz mandar desde adentro del callejón... 

...Se escucharon unos pasos.

- Escondámonos... es lo mejor –sugirió Hermione con vos temerosa.

- Granger... –Dijo Malfoy –Ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, no somos idiotas como tú crees.

Harry le indicó a Ron con la mano que no hiciera nada, cuando este soltó la mano de Hermione y se acercó a Malfoy.

- No te rebajes... – le dijo a Ron... mientras buscaba lugar donde esconderse, pronto.

- Sí Ron... y no es momento de pelear ahora –Dijo suavemente Hermione, tomando a su amigo del brazo.

- Hazle caso a la _sangre sucia_, pobre –le dijo Malfoy.

- ¿P-para qué escondernos? –Preguntó Neville torpe - si somos invisibles.

- Porque no sabemos cuando este hechizo se quite... y además, nos pueden sentir no atravesar...

- Veo que... –Comenzó a decir Malfoy con una voz maliciosa.

- ahí! –Dijo Harry en un susurro indicando uno de los callejones, en el cual... habían unas latas, uno que otro fierro extraño, maderas, que de seguro eran unos pedazos de muebles... Era una especie de basurero... Pero formaban como una especia de casita...

- Sí.

- Vamos...

Los 5 corrieron con paso cuidadoso y se metieron bajo los escombros... que más que una casa... era como un arco... ya que luego podían salir al callejón atravesando los escombros (NdA: activen la imaginación =(que ya no sé como describirlo)... a ese callejón llegaban las puertas de las dos construcciones que formaban el callejón.  
Al mismo tiempo que de una de las casas se escuchaba un disparo, un grito, y de los lugares salieron personas uniformadas y con armas.

- Pura gente inútil – Dijo uno del grupo que salió de la casa donde se escuchó el disparo. Dentro de esta... ahora se escuchaban llantos.

Desde el callejón donde estaba el pequeño avión, aparecieron varios hombres más con las mismas armas y uniformes... Uno de ellos, con un uniforme algo especial...

- ¡Quédense aquí y vigilen! –ordenó este a uno de los grupos de uniformados –Tú quedas a cargo –le indicó a un sujeto –maten si es necesario... no tengan piedad –Y luego se marcho seguido por todos los demás...


	10. Maten

Los hombres que ahí habían quedado empezaron a rondar por el lugar... algunos entraron de nuevo a las casas... etc...

- ¿Y si vienen para acá? –Dijo Hermione silenciosamente y asustada.

- Neville, Hermione, quédense aquí –Susurró Ron asomándose por los escombros a la calle –Harry y yo cuidaremos...

Harry fue con Ron a través de los escombros y se asomaron a la calle tras una puerta de armario que había, y los mantenía escondidos... Malfoy se había metido entres los escombros, quien sabe donde, apenas se habían escondido.

A Harry le atacó el hambre de nuevo, le dolía demasiado el estómago... demasiado...

Miraron a la calle... 

Estaba atardeciendo... y se escuchaban a lo lejos los gritos... las bombas... el cielo no había perdido la cantidad de aviones... en el cielo, también había mucho, mucho humo... que dejaba menos ver el sol y los arreboles que da la tarde (aun que en esos momentos, nadie se iba a dedicar a ver el día)

Un hombre entró al edificio junto a ellos... cuando se estaba acercando, Harry y ron habían puestos sus varitas en guardia.

Tenían miedo... sí... frío, hambre, dolor, heridas, cansancio... No aguantaban más estar de pie.

Dentro de su escondite se escucharon las voces, en susurros, de Hermione, Neville... y luego Malfoy (que al parecer, había vuelto)...

Que a medida que hablaban... subían un poco la voz.

Ron se movió.

- Quédate aquí –le dijo Harry –solos se darán cuenta que deben bajar el tono.

Unos hombres más se acercaron y entraron a las casas cercanas.

Hermione y Malfoy siguieron subiendo la voz.

Se escuchó el ruido de un pequeño derrumbe, una puerta, un "¡Cuidado, Granger!" de Malfoy, unos pasos, un disparo, un pequeño grito, unas voces fuertes, unos movimientos entre los escombros...

Harry y Ron se miraron.

Voltearon rápidamente y se encontraron con Neville.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Harry.

- Hermione... –Dijo Neville con algo de miedo -es que... ella... unos ti-tipos...

- ¿Qué pasa con ella, Neville? –preguntó en tono severo y ansioso Ron.

- Es que... unos tipos, estaban cerca... –al parecer Neville se sentía ahogado, ¿pasó algo tan grave cómo para asustarlo así? ¡¿¡Con Hermione!?!

Ron se puso nervios y lo miró fijamente.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

- No subas la voz –Ordenó Harry

- L-la atacaron... –Dijo Neville mirando en dirección de dónde había venido...

- ¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron Harry y Ron.

- ¡Y tú no la ayudaste! –Le gritó Ron a Neville, haciéndolo a un lado empujándolo, mientras atravesaban el túnel de pardazos de construcciones, cuidadosa e inadvertidamente, por si "las moscas", hasta llegar al otro lado... pero no salieron, se mantuvieron ocultos...

Neville solo comenzó a balbucear.

- Shht! –Ordenó Harry mirando para afuera.

Hermione estaba tirada en el piso, ya no estaba azul, el hechizo en ella, por alguna razón, había terminado. Detrás de ella habían unas personas vestidas con uniforme gris... pero Harry, Ron y Neville solo le veían los pies.

- Maten... –Se escuchó decir a uno de los uniformados –Maten hasta que el imbécil --- ----------- ----------------- se rinda... 

Y luego... caminaron a una muralla de una casa que hacía parte de ese callejón, entraron por una puerta abierta y desaparecieron.

Ron miró a Hermione... casi no tenía voz y oír sus gemidos le mataba... su amiga estaba sangrando... demasiado... se estaba muriendo.

De repente apareció Malfoy corriendo...

- Granger... –susurró.

- ¿Malfoy? –Dijo Harry de mala gana, saliendo del escondite lentamente, seguido por Neville, y luego saldría Ron.

- E-Ellos... -Intentaba de explicar Malfoy con una mirada... nunca antes vista en él... se encontraba ¿nervioso? y ¿asustado?... y se sentía... ¿culpable?–llegaron por aquella puerta... –Dijo indicando el pequeño portón de la muralla- nos-sotros estábamos peleando (hablando)... luego... luego... S-se supone que ellos no nos ven... -cambió de tema - Ya no estaba invisible... La habían visto... -Malfoy estaba muy confundido.

Harry volteó a ver a Ron.

- Hermione –Dijo Ron acercándosele, hincándose junto a ella.

- Ron... –contestó esta apenas, abriendo un poco los ojos. Con una mano se tocó dónde le había llegado el disparo... en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, y con la otra intentó tocar la cara de Ron, pero no tuvo la fuerza...

Se sentía ahogada, el disparo le dolía más que la mierda, no podía respirar bien, y cuando el aire entraba en su herida parecía que fuera a explotar (en un sentido)... quería morir en ese momento... que el dolor pasara...

- ...Que muera rápido –se dijo así misma Hermione, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que ya no lo estaba pensando, si no diciendo.

- ¡¿De qué hablas, tonta!? –Le retó Ron fuertemente al oírla... y Hermione no necesitaba eso, sólo lloro un poco – ¡No, no llores! –le gritó Ron.

- Ron... –Le intentó calmar Harry, su amigo parecía haberse vuelto loco.

¿Pero cómo actuar en una situación así? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo estar si se ha empujado a alguien, si sólo salió corriendo, si se está muriendo, si una persona importante se está muriendo, si no se sabe que hacer (como Malfoy, Neville, Hermione, Ron y Harry)? 

- No... –Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amiga -¿¡Cómo dices esas estupideces?! –Le gritó –Vas a vivir aun que no quieras –le dijo en tono severo pasando sus manos bajo el cuerpo de ella, con algo de esfuerzo, por estar hincando, logró pararse, con la chica acurrucada en sus brazos.

- Me siento fatal, Ron –Le explicó Hermione apenas.

- Entonces resiste un poco –Le dijo el chico, en un tono diferente, más tranquilo más suave, más suplicante...

Harry miró el cielo... ya se estaba poniendo oscuro... sólo se podía ver una nube real entre todo el humo... estaba mirando la nube, cuando esta fue tapada por el paso de un avión que dejó caer una bola negra en la construcción de al lado de dónde ellos estaban... una bomba... miró al frente, Ron iba a pasar bajo el túnel de desastres con Hermione en los brazos, Neville lo seguía y luego iba a pasar Malfoy... la cosa iba a explotar... miró a Ron que iba adelante... miró el edificio del lado...

Y este explotó.

- ¡Cuidado, Ron!

Naranja, amarillo, maderas, tablas, calor, aire, golpes, oscuridad... Todo pasó rápido... la bomba explotó con ellos.

Ron cayó... Hermione ya no estaba en sus brazos...

- Hermione... –Susurró antes de que se desmayara... la presión era insoportable... el dolor de los golpes de chocar contra el piso... todo... él iba a morir también...

____________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, ahí estuvo... 2 capítulos juntos ^^ Espero que les hayan gustado!

**M**U**C**H**A**S **G**R**A**C**I**A**S** a **cata-chan** ^^ y **Ron's Lover** ^_~ y **denyc** ^^ 

Yo creo que sólo faltan dos o tres capítulos más y termina el fic... y así que espero que sigan leyendo! Que por ustedes los sigo! Bye!


	11. La guarida, al fin

u_u sí, este capitulo se ve muy largo, porque aparte del capitulo, tengo un respuesta de un review bastante larga ^_^`'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

...Al parecer la inconciencia del pelirrojo no duró mucho...

Ya no aguantaba más dolor...

...Estaba atrapado y le faltaba aire... estaba todo oscuro...  
Con una mano movió unas maderas que estaban encima suyo... y vio el cielo oscuro... no se veían las estrellas... sólo humos y aviones... se seguían escuchando bombas y gritos...

Comenzó a moverse entre un montón de cosas que estaban encima de él...  
Corrió unas tablas, y con la mano intentó "mover" el polvo que le envolvió al empujar las maderas...  
Por fin pudo salir del desastre...  
Un edificio le había caído encima...

Miró alrededor... En todo el lugar (l_a calle amplia [...] tenía varios callejones grandes_) estaba lleno de "ruinas", destrozos, y mucho humo gris y polvo... Neville corría calle arriba (por donde habían llegado) algo encenizado (pero él, al igual que todos, haciendo una excepción de Hermione, estaba con el hechizo de Invisibilidad General, y se veía azul), eso le recordó a Hermione...

Siguió mirando... a lo lejos en el piso, Malfoy se levantaba tambaleando y confundido... y pedacitos de vidrio cayeron de su cuerpo... al parecer... algún cristal chocó contra él... tenía el brazo, que Ron le había torcido, bastante feo... la ropa y la piel llena de rasguños... y su sangre parecía ser más liquida que el agua... no paraba de fluir... estaba bañado en ella...  
Ron siguió mirando... vio una mano entre las maderas y pedazos de muros...  
Ron se dirigió y comenzó a "escarbar", pelo negro... lentes rotos...

- Harry –Dijo Ron–Oh, no, no estás muerto ¿cierto? –continuó con cierto miedo.

- No... –contestó débilmente Harry reaccionando.

Ron lo ayudó a salir de los desastres. Pero se empezó a desesperar... 

- Hermione... –Dijo Mirando a todos lados... Todo era ruinas -¡Hermione!

Malfoy seguía aturdido... pero comenzó a mirar el lugar como buscando... 

Ron caminó sobre el desastre... aun con miedo de que hubiera hombres cerca que quisieran disparar...

Aun que... buscando a Hermione... encontró cuerpos de los hombres uniformados... cadáveres nada más...

Contra un pedazo de pared que había quedado en pie... estaba como "sentada" Hermione... rodeada de una nubecita de polvo marrón... un tubo grueso, largo y grande de fierro le pasaba por encima... Estaba en un estado parecido al de Malfoy... sólo que con un herida causada por un balazo... e inconsciente... con respiración agitada... y uno que otro gesto de dolor...

Se escuchó otra explosión... más gritos... siempre gritos... nunca se oía un ruido de silencio... siempre se escuchaban gritos... ruidos de aviones pasar... y explosiones...

- ¡Hermione! –Dijo Ron al verla... la tomó en brazos otra vez.

- Vámonos...-Dijo Harry

- Se ve muy mal... –Dijo Malfoy mirando a la chica.

Ron le lanzó una mirada de odio, y se contuvo a hablarle.

- ...Busquemos al resto... –Dijo Harry ignorando a los dos chicos.

Comenzaron a caminar calle arriba para salir de ese lugar... se escuchó un lejano "¡Neville!", de la profesora McGonagall.

Entonces, caminaron más rápido hasta llegar al cruce de nuevo, donde apareció por la derecha la profesora McGonagall, unas enfermeras, y la señora Pomfrey corriendo hacia ellos...

- ¡Ay, santa calabaza, niños! –Dijo la profesora.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué les sucedió? –Dijo alterada, y asustada la señora Pomfrey al verlos... y sobre todo al ver a Hermione.

- Nos perdimos –Dijo Harry.

- No es obvio? –Dijo de mala gana Malfoy.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró severamente.

- vamos –dijo- niños... por aquí...

Y caminaron por donde había llegado seguido por los alumnos recién encontrados.

Ya había entrado la noche completamente, fue largo llegar hasta la guarida... pero las horas pasaron volando, y a Harry casi se le olvidaba el dolor de estómago, pero lo recordó, cuando este hizo un sonido de ayuno, y otra ves el dolor insoportable, el sentimiento de vacío, las nauseas y la garganta seca.

Llegaron a un callejón... lleno de gatos... entre dos grandes edificios. Si uno volteaba, podía ver un paisaje de casas... Al parecer estaban en una... como montaña. El paisaje que se veía eran de aviones por doquier... incendios en todas partes... y humo en todo rincón... o quizás fuera polvo... o ambas cosas mezcladas... haciendo una niebla espesa.

El callejón era normal... simple... sin salida... Habían un montón de alumnos, eso sí... todos amontonados dentro de la callejuela... llorando, gritando... cargando a personas heridas... temerosas... asustados... confundidos... Todos de color azul... y con la oscuridad además... no se veían mucho... Hubiera sido un buen camuflaje para Hermione, y estría a salvo ahora y no apunto de morir.

La profesora McGonagall dijo quién sabe qué y en el piso apareció una puertecita... la abrieron y se vio una oscura escalera.

Los alumnos empezaron a bajar... viéndose un pasillo con Puertas chatarras a los lados... repleto de alumnos... está vez estaban bajo tierra... con muros de barro y el techo también... era casi igual de insoportable que la Casa Hechizada... Olores... todos apretados... Puesto que al bajar se encontraron con más alumnos... más personas inquietas, nerviosas, asustadas, y heridas...

- Rápido –Ordenó McGonagall, que se abrió pasó entre los alumnos, abriendo una puerta que llevaba a un largo pasillo con más puertas a los lados – Entren a las habitaciones ordenados por curso y casa.

- Tendremos que poner a Nott, Branstone, Chang y Bell en un tubo recuperador con remedios fuertes... –Dijo la señora Pomfrey recibiendo una hoja como de "observación" de otra enfermera que había aparecido por una de las puertas– y a Granger también –Dijo la Sra.Pomfrey mirando a la chica aun en brazos de Ron- Ahora mismo... – Luego miró alrededor y suspiró cerrando los ojos -Hay otros que no lo necesitan tan urgente... –Y luego, al parecer, recordó algo –Oh...

- ¿qué sucede? –preguntó la Profesora McGonagall temerosa.

- El señor Malfoy... necesita tratamiento especial... –Contestó Pomfrey seria... una de las enfermeras ahí presentes, llevó al chico nombrado entre los alumnos, por una puerta –Tuvo algunos daños de huesos y piel... que los puedo reparar con magia... pero serán efectos muy débiles... necesito más pociones y todo –explicó Pomfrey.

- ¿Y Patil? –Preguntó con el mismo temor la profesora McGonagall, intentando enterarse de todo.

- La acabo de examinar... –Contó una enfermera saliendo de otra puerta, intentando hacerse pasó entre los niños–Ni ella ni Higgs ni Caul... tienen... tienen... oportunidad de salvarse... de seguro uno de ellos ya de haber fallecido...

La profesora McGonagall suspiró asustada...

Harry y Ron se miraron... y otros chicos que escuchaban tenían la misma expresión, triste y temerosa... unas chicas que aún no entraban por su puerta correspondiente y habían oído también se pusieron a llorar atacadas...

- Por favor –escuchó Harry a Ron, lo miró y este estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente–que no le pase nada a Hermione... 

- La más grave es ella –Dijo la señora Pomfrey a Ron... al parecer lo había escuchado. 

Abrió una puerta, como de hierro viejo, que dejó ver un cuartito que parecía hecho de un material como el acero... pero obviamente solo parecía... porque el lugar era una chatarra. Había solo un mueble, una estantería, ocupada por libros y jarros con sustancias químicas... 

Y en el piso... una manta cubriendo algo grande y largo.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, y aprovechar la poca fuerza que le queda... –Dijo la señora Pomfrey quitando la manta de la cosa grande y larga... era una maquina, con forma de medio tubo de cristal donde podía caber una persona... con bases negras arriba y abajo... pero en ese momento estaba tirado en el piso...

La señora Pomfrey empezó a apretar botones que estaban en el cristal, al parecer se prendió un motor, y en unos de las bases salieron tubos amarillos, por dentro del medio tubo.

- Rápido –Dijo, volteando a ver a Ron –Tenemos que poner a tu amiga aquí.

Ron se hincó, aún con Hermione en los brazos y la dejó delicadamente recostada dentro del medio tubo, con ayuda de Harry y la señora Pomfrey.

Mientras ponían a Hermione, Harry notó que todos dejaban de ser azul... al parecer el hechizo se había acabado... volvían a los colores normales...

Inmediatamente la señora Pomfrey tiró sobre Hermione un líquido verde transparente que le tapó el cuerpo.

- No puedo creer que sucedan estas cosas... –Decía nerviosa la enfermera mientras hacía su trabajo.

- ¡Se va a ahogar! –Protestó Ron al ver que el líquido sobrepasaba a Hermione.

- Es un remedio mágico –contestó la señor Pomfrey de mala gana –le ayudará a curarle las heridas que tiene en todo el cuerpo –Explicó mientras conectaba los tubos amarillos, con unas agujas, a los brazos de Hermione, las piernas, el estómago la espalda, etc.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó Ron.

La señora Pomfrey cerró al tubo de cristal, encerrando a Hermione.

- Ayúdenme a pararlo –Les ordenó a Harry y Ron haciendo caso omiso de la última pregunta.

Levantaron la cavidad de cristal con mucho cuidado. Hermione quedó como flotando parada, dentro del líquido.

- Quédense aquí a cuidarla –Dijo la enfermera mientras salía – Y por nada dejen que el tubo caiga, puede morir al instante, o quedar más grave de lo que está al no recuperarse bien... –Y terminando esto cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Al parecer, Ron se sentía ahogado... Harry también... Eso no estaba pasando... ¡¡Era imposible!!

Sintieron la tierra moverse y un calor horrible.

- Esa debe ser otra bomba –Dijo Ron acalorado.

Se acercó al tubo y miró a Hermione... ahí dormida...

- No hice nada... no la pude proteger... –Dijo poniendo sus manos el cristal - ¡Y estábamos peleados! Soy un tonto...

Entonces, entró el profesor Flitwick con la profesora McGonagall... La profesora McGonagall susurró algo como: "es mejor que no vivan esto" El profesor Flitwick alzó su varita diciendo algunas cosas...

Harry vio nublado... ahora era como si viera esa escena como una foto... se veía así mismo ahí parado junto a Ron mirando a los adultos...

******************Fin del FLASH BACK******************   
** ___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Y fin de este capitulo...** ^^

¿Y... qué tal? ¿ya las cosas están más claras? u_u pues eso espero, jeje.

¡Gracias por los review's!

**V****alesis**, yo... este fic lo hice viendo un documental de las torres gemelas... de ahí nació... del ver a las personas tirándose de los edificios... luego recordé como en algunos países musulmanes la gente celebró con ánimo, ese "ataque" recibido por USA... y uno que piensa que la maldad sí tiene un limite... y en realidad no. Me refiero... es como si yo escribiendo esto, tuviera la posibilidad de hacer lo que quiera... de matar... de poner cuanta sangre yo quiera... sin que se vea POCO realista... porque en realidad no lo es... es totalmente realista. Y... pienso algo parecido a ti sobre EEUU, pero... hay que ver que ellos tienen tanto poder... que se les rebalsa... y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Quizás los musulmanes pensaron esto, y pensaron quizás como yo y tú... pero la forma para demostrarlo... fue horrible, de por sí... tenían razón..., y estaban mal. Lo mismo con EEUU... no entiende... y lo va a empeorar todo.  
Pero qué se le puede hacer... ^^ quizás... una película demostrando lo que ELLOS ocasionan... en vez de las típicas demostrando LO QUE SUFRIERON... Jeje (^^claro eso es imaginación mía... de ahí a que suceda...)  
Otra cosa que te quería decir ^^ Eh... muchas gracias por tu review... ya ves que me llegó al alma... y en realidad **esta respuesta** **LA PUEDEN LEER TODOS**...Y... yo en este fic, quiero demostrar lo que le sucede a aquellas personas... ,no a las principales cuando se habla de una guerra,... tampoco las secundarias... por ejemplo, las que estuvieron al lado de las torres gemelas admirando el espectáculo... ,si no que más extra que eso aún... que al fin y al cabo... TODOS están involucrados... no solos los atacados, ni los cercanos a ellos... sino que todos... ay, u.u no sé como explicarme... Pero ojalá que se haya comprendido aun que sea un poco... ^^  
Y de nuevo, Valesis, gracias por tu review ^^

Como siempre, muchas gracias a la fantástica **Ron's Lover**!! ^^ (jeje) y Gracia también a **Joyce Granger**, espero que este capitulo te guste, entonces ^^

Y yo creo que en poco tiempo, ya pondré el último capitulo... Bye!


	12. Como si fuera el fin

Entonces, entró el profesor Flitwick con la profesora McGonagall... La profesora McGonagall susurró algo como: "es mejor que no vivan esto" El profesor Flitwick alzó su varita diciendo algunas cosas...

Harry vio nublado... ahora era como si viera esa escena como una foto... se veía así mismo ahí parado junto a Ron mirando a los adultos...

******************Fin del FLASH BACK****************** 

Todo se volvió negro, se sintió ligero... se sintió pesado... sintió la dura madera del respaldo de la silla contra su columna...

Abrió los ojos. Borroso... había un color gris adelante... 

Sintió frío... 

Movió su cabeza un poco, lentamente, hacia un lado... 

... Piedras... las murallas de la habitación en que se encontraba eran de piedra. Estaba sentado frente a un escritorio... 

Recordó... le habían dado un anti-memoria después de lo último que vió... y lo único que le dejaban recordar era que estaba en la casa de los Weasley. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall les explicaron varias cosas, y Ron hacía y hacía preguntas respecto a Hermione –Los profesores, que no sabían bien lo sucedido, sólo le dijeron que algo pasó en un pleito entre la chica y Malfoy-. Les dijeron que esperaran, les contaron donde estaba la "casa hechizada", por si acaso... Estuvieron horas dentro del lugar, quién sabe cuánto... pero fue mucho, él y Ron muertos de hambre, y este último nervioso, queriendo sólo que la chica dentro del tubo despertara... dando vueltas a la habitación... intrigado con la miserable explicación de los adultos respecto del accidente... '¿sabrá Malfoy que de seguro Hermione está así POR SU CULPA' (ya que, de seguro, a Draco Malfoy también le habrían puesto _des-memorizante_). Sentían las bombas, el calor y la oscuridad que poco a poco, afuera, se volvía más intensa... todo temblaba de repente... Entonces Hermione despertó, se movió el lugar, el tubo de cristal cayó, tenían que salvarla, salieron, corrieron, llegaron a la casa, Snape no los dejaba pasar, entraron y Dumbledore les pidió recordar... y eso era... había recordado lo que le hicieron olvidar... de seguro, fue más terrible, o él lo habría sentido o vivido más terrible... y ahora estaba en la "oficina"(o despacho) de Dumbledore.

Miró a la derecha... Ron estaba sentado a su lado, despertando, y más allá, Draco, acomodándose somnoliento en la silla marrón. 

- ¡Hermione! –Dijo Ron de repente, asustado, en su brazos no estaba la chica.

Una voz detrás les asustó:

- La hemos llevado a otra habitación, para que se recupere en vigilancia de una enfermera... –Era Dumbledore, paseando a sus espaldas...

Luego se sentó en el escritorio, frente a los chicos.

- Debo admitir que te mentí –le dijo a Ron. Este miró a Harry, pero Harry tampoco comprendía ¿a qué se refería? Y además... estaba algo aturdido.

- Su amiga no está bien... – Continuó Dumbledore -¿Quieres ir a verla?

Ron no contestó. No sabía qué decir. Sólo pudo hacer un gesto de pena, dolor, angustia en la cara...

- Sabrás cómo llegar tú solo... –Le dijo el Profesor, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza, la puerta a Ron.

Este se paró, se acercó a la puerta, ya llorando en silencio y salió de ahí.

Harry miró a Dumbledore y el adulto le dijo:

- Me hubiera gustado que Ron y Hermione dieran su testimonio a todo... Ustedes 4 son tan diferentes... vienen de una vida diferente... pero creo que la idea de todo esto... puede ser la misma, no? –Miró a la puerta –. Pero también creo que esos dos necesitan un tiempo... –Agregó con tono bromista.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Profesor? –Preguntó Harry.

- Pues... ya nada. ^^ Ya sé cuáles serán sus palabras, ya pueden irse.

- ¿Dónde está...? –Comenzó a preguntar el chico de gafas, mientras este y el chico rubio, se paraban y "ordenaban" las sillas.

- ¿la señorita Granger? –Interrumpió el barba-blanca –Dos pisos más arriba... la primera puerta frente a la escalera... quédense ahí a pasar el resto del "terremoto" –Dijo haciendo entrecomillas con los dedos.

Salieron, se sentía fresco en las escaleras y estaba más claro... con los muros de madera... en la oficina de piedra era frío, oscuro y callado, ahí era fresco... y los gritos, los desmoronamientos se escuchaban... se sentía un olor a humo... a sangre... a fuego... 

Subieron por las amplias escaleras... al llegar al piso indicado por Dumbledore... se acercaron a la puerta que tenían en frente. Harry abrió un poco y miraron: Una pieza cuadrada, amplia y a la vez pequeña... bastante iluminada...de madera clara... A los lados de la habitación, mesas largas y estrechas ocupando todo el muro, vestidas con manteles blancos, tenían botellas, instrumentos médicos (muggles), algunas cosas extrañas, cajitas con nombres de hierbas... en una de las mesas estaba una enfermera, que no conocían, juntando pociones y haciendo medicamentos tranquila y silenciosamente. Al medio, una cama alta y grande, de sabanas blancas también, que resaltaban... ahí se encontraba Hermione acostada, y Ron, parado junto a ella. Al fondo, en el muro del fondo, una graaan ventana, que era la que alumbraba todo el lugar, y desde donde se veía la ciudad... clara, pues ya era de día... veían los aviones volando de aquí allá, atacándose unos con otros, los incendios, las bombas caer, la gente corriendo, la sangre en las calles, los edificios derrumbándose... se sentía la furia entre los que peleaban, entre los que morían sin merecerlo, entre los que sufrían viendo eso... entre los que no eran escuchados... entre todas aquellas personas... ¿Culpables? ¿Provocantes? ¿Inocentes? 

¿Qué estaba pasando...? ...La guerra... estaba recién comenzando... ¿Entonces... por qué todo se sentía como si fuera el fin? ¿Qué sucedía? 

- Sí... –Se escuchó la voz de Hermione desde adentro como respondiendo a una pregunta, que seguramente el pelirrojo le había hecho antes de que Harry y Draco llegaran.

- Por ahora descansa... ya estás mejor... – dijo sonriendo el chico.

Todo por lo que habían pasado hasta ese momento, sólo había sido el camino al escondite... qué pasará después? Ahora las cosas recién estaban empezando...

continuará...

_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tal vez... se preguntarán por qué le puse en Hr/R, pero me cuesta explicarlo... y creo que algunos lo entenderán, no? ... Además... creo que saben cuál era mi punto en este fic... Y qué era lo que yo quería expresar... y además sí tenía Hr/R =P  
Sólo espero que les haya gustado ^^¡¡¡¡¡Sólo espero eso!!!!!! =)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_** ...::::::.........~··:..:· F·I·N ·:.....~·········::::::...  
** _________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Quedó muy extraño? u_u Sí... escribí de una forma bastante especial... ¡¡Pero ojalá les haya gustado el fic!! (u_u si "continuará", tengo algunas ideas más... pero ESTE fic, ya terminó)

Muchas gracias a _Ron's Lover, valesis_ y _Joyce Granger_ por seguir hasta aquí el fic ^_~ ¡¡**Y OBVIAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^ **a todos aquellos que también empezaron a leerlo alguna vez ^^!! 

Bueno, ahora me despido ^^ Extráñenme, oki? Bye!!!!! Que estén bien!  
Y de nuevo... Gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Joyce Granger**, ^^ bueno... no quería parecer muy trágica... es primera vez que experimentaba escribir algo así, jeje, pero creo que me fui inspirando... y además... a esto iba el fic, no?  
¡Gracias por leerlo y gracias por tu review! ^^Como siempre muchas gracias a ** Ron's Lover** =P y muchas gracias **valesis**, n_n .


End file.
